Unarmored Mauler
The Unarmored Mauler was a unique Mauler, as he was physically larger and more muscular than an average Mauler. He was among a group of Locust forces that served under the command of the Scarred Kantus stationed at the city of Jilane. Biography Battle of Jilane .]] Locust Ambush While stationed at the captured city of Jilane, the Unarmored Mauler served under the command of the Scarred Kantus along with a group of Drone forces in the city. The Scarred Kantus was alerted to the presence of Delta Squad and the Grievous Bodily Love when the group of humans detonated a group of Tickers within the Breeding Farm. The Unarmored Mauler followed the Scarred Kantus as they made their way to the last location of the humans, the Unarmored Mauler was then ordered to hold its position as the Scarred Kantus set an ambush for the Gears by throwing a rock at a separated child alerting the humans. The Unarmored Mauler held its position as Marcus Fenix noticed the separated child and tried to make his way to the kid. But just as he was about to reach the child, the Scarred Kantus yelled to the Locust forces to start the attack.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four After getting the order to attack, the Unarmored Mauler immediately charged right through a nearby wall smashing it to bits. Bursting out the other side, he punched Marcus in the face catching the Gear off guard and effectively knocking him out cold.Gears of War: Barren Part Three Assaulting the Bunker As the battle started, the Unarmored Mauler grabbed a large piece of steel which he used as a makeshift shield to protect himself from Dominic Santiago who started to fire at him with his Lancer. Being pinned down by the Gears barrage, the Unarmored Mauler was unable to stop the rest of the Gears and Grievous Bodily Love members from rushing into a fortified bunker. Once all the humans, excluding Marcus, were inside the bunker, the Scarred Kantus ordered him to stand down and to wait for the humans to come out to rescue their incapacitated comrade so the rest of the Locust could ambush them. After a long pause with no one emerging from the bunker, the Unarmored Mauler grabbed his Explosive Flail and started to advance on the door to the bunker. Using all his strength, he swung the flail hitting the door hard, but not enough to knock it over. He then waited a few moments then took another mighty swing against the door, all the while listing to children cry over the facility speakers which Damon Baird had set up. Breeching the Bunker The Unarmored Mauler took another pause this time a bit longer than the last two giving the Scarred Kantus time to revive some of the injured Drones with its chanting. Once the Drones were fully healed, the Unarmored Mauler charged the door of the bunker one final time, this time however he didn't use his flail instead he used his body just as he did before when he ambushed Marcus. Succeeding in finally knocking over the door, he advanced into the bunker, unaware that it was part of Damon Baird's plan to allow him to get inside the bunker. As the Unarmored Mauler passed through the doorway of the bunker followed by a group of Drones, he did not notice that the whole entryway was trapped with Bolo Grenades that Baird and Alexandra Brand had set up all around the entrance. Once the Unarmored Mauler was inside the bunker, Baird flicked the detonator switch, setting off all the grenades simultaneously blowing the Unarmored Mauler and a group of Drones to smithereens. Personality and Traits The Unarmored Mauler was a very unique Mauler, as he was physically stronger, larger and more muscular than an average Mauler. He had tremendous strength similar to that of a Berserker, being able to smash through a solid concrete wall with just his fists and doing so without hurting himself at all. He also seemed to be a bit more intelligent than a regular Mauler, to at least some degree as he was able to think quickly by using a large piece of steel as a makeshift shield in the middle of combat to protect himself. Unlike average Maulers, he did not wear any upper body armor, although he did still wear the standard issue Mauler helmet. He also did not carry a Boom Shield, but did still carry an Explosive Flail. Appearances *''Gears of War: Barren Part Three'' *''Gears of War: Barren Part Four'' References Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Locust Characters